


ALDE - Extra Game

by livia_wonderland



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work, originais
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, Original Character(s), Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livia_wonderland/pseuds/livia_wonderland
Summary: Pedro e Gabriel eram amigos desde a 5ª série. Antes de o mundo virar de pernas para o ar, Pedro resolve mudar as coisas entre eles."Mas ainda assim eu tinha medo. Medo dele me rejeitar e de se afastar de mim se soubesse que eu era gay e, pior, que estava apaixonado por ele. Por isso, mantive tudo em segredo. E essa era minha tortura: Estar tão perto de quem tanto amo e não poder dizer o que sinto."





	ALDE - Extra Game

## Quando Pedro Resolve Mudar as Coisas.

Este seria mais um fim de semana tortuoso. Era o Fim de Semana dos jogos. Uma vez por mês minha mãe tinha que passar um fim de semana na casa da minha avó e eu aproveitava para fazer o que quisesse por dois dias inteiros. Desde então, este virou o FDS dos jogos. Gabs, meu melhor amigo de todos os tempos, viria para casa, nós iríamos jogar videogame até tarde, comendo tranqueiras e bebendo refrigerantes. Depois jogaríamos conversa fora, falando idiotices quaisquer e dando risada um da cara do outro, até ele cair no sono. Isso, pelos dois dias que se seguiriam.

Agora, você deve estar se perguntando onde isso é tortuoso, né? É por ser com ele. Gabriel.

Não sei quando começou. Quando percebi, estava apaixonado. Não conseguia falar de outra coisa que não fosse ele. Não conseguia pensar em algo que não fosse meu anjo Gabriel. Quando estávamos juntos, não conseguia desviar os olhos dele e a cada dia era mais difícil controlar minha vontade de tocá-lo, agarrá-lo e fazer tudo o que já havia visto nos DVDs pornô que os namorados da minha mãe vira e mexe esquecem aqui em casa.

No começo, quando entendi o que sentia, me achei um pervertido nojento. Fora o fato de não me aceitar gay. Eu estava completamente apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo. “Isso é errado e nojento, nós somos homens!” era o que eu pensava. Faltei três dias na escola, me achando um doente de merda. Mas, aí ele foi lá em casa e eu percebi que, tudo o que eu sentia por ele era maior que o "medo" de ser gay, eu continuava sendo normal, mesmo gostando de outro cara e não de uma mina. Liguei o botão do foda-se pro “Errado” e “Nojento” e voltei à minha rotina.

Mas ainda assim eu tinha medo. Medo dele me rejeitar e de se afastar de mim se soubesse que eu era gay e, pior, que estava apaixonado por ele. Por isso, mantive tudo em segredo. E essa era minha tortura: Estar tão perto de quem tanto amo e não poder dizer o que sinto.

Sim, eu sou um babaca.

Respirei fundo, enfiando a cara no travesseiro e dando um grito, que foi completamente abafado. Dei uns tapinhas no rosto e arrumei o cabelo, que havia bagunçado – novamente. Por fim, coloquei a almofada no seu devido lugar e me sentei no sofá, esperando ansiosamente.

A casa estava arrumada e minha mãe havia saído fazia pouco mais de uma hora. Logo Gabriel estaria batendo na porta. Eu mal podia esperar para vê-lo. Levantei-me, voltando a mudar as almofadas de posição, a verificar se o X-Box estava ligado e se tinha comida suficiente na geladeira, pela quinquagésima vez no espaço de uma hora. Quando ia me sentar de novo, ouvi as batidas na porta. Corri para atender, tropeçando nos meus próprios pés no processo.

“Pedro, isso não é um encontro, dá pra parar de agir feito um retardado? Obrigado.” Pensei, dando-me novos tapinhas no rosto e respirando mais uma vez antes de abrir a porta.

O moreno estava parado, encostado no batente da porta, com cara de sono. O que era normal, já que ele varava a noite lendo livros. Sorri. Seu cabelo estava meio desarrumado e as roupas desalinhadas, como se tivesse acabado de acordar e pego as primeiras peças que viu pela frente – e eu não duvidava que ele tivesse realmente feito isso. Mesmo assim, estava lindo. Ele entrou, passando por mim e me cumprimentando com um “Eai?” muxoxo. É, com certeza tinha acabado de acordar.

—Pronto para perder seu recorde? – Indaguei, indo para a cozinha pegar o combustível para a tarde de jogos, enquanto ele configurava o game.

—Como se você fosse páreo para mim. – Respondeu, ainda um tanto carrancudo, quando voltei para a sala com as latas de refrigerantes e os pacotes de salgadinho. Eu ri. Assim que terminou a primeira lata de coca-cola e o jogo começou, Gabriel parecia outra pessoa, completamente acordado. E eu adorava isso nele.

\--x--

Estava terminando de ajeitar o colchão ao lado da minha cama, quando Gabs saiu do banheiro. Seu cabelo pingava enquanto ele o secava com a toalha. A camisa do pijama estava aberta e era impossível desviar da visão de sua pele avermelhada pelo calor excessivo da água, que eu sabia que ele gostava.

Senti meus dedos formigarem e uma vontade insana de agarrá-lo.

Sem avisos, aproximei-me felinamente, pegando-o pela cintura, sem que tivesse tempo de reagir. Eu não aguentava mais resistir, cada célula do meu corpo pedia por isso. Precisava tê-lo. Precisava senti-lo.

—Mas o qu-

—Gabriel, eu sou louco por você. – Disparei, vendo-o se sobressaltar.

Forcei-o contra a parede do quarto e, sem me importar com seu olhar assustado ou com suas mãos que tentavam me empurrar, toquei seu pescoço com meus lábios, beijando a região enquanto segurava sua cintura com uma mão e a outra passeava por seu peito descoberto.

—O que você está fazendo?! Pedro, me solta! – Gritou, exasperado, tentando me afastar, em vão.

Gabriel era magricela e eu gostava disso. Podia sentir as ondinhas que seus ossos faziam sobre a pele, macia e quentinha. Ele não era esportista, mal conseguia descer a rua correndo sem ficar sem fôlego. Preferia passar o dia todo debruçado sobre os livros ou na frente do computador do que ir para a rua, sentir o calor do sol, o suor escorrer jogando futebol, ou qualquer outra coisa que movimentasse o corpo.

—Eu não quero isso! Para! – Tentou novamente. Seus socos mal faziam cócegas em meu peito.

Toquei-lhe a face, ignorando sua expressão amedrontada e segurando seu rosto com firmeza, aproximando-me. Ele tentou permanecer de lábios cerrados, mas forcei-o a abri-los, roubando-lhe um beijo. Eu queria mais. Queria senti-lo, centímetro por centímetro. Queria seu calor sob o meu, tocar cada canto de seu corpo... Colei ainda mais nossos corpos, subindo as mãos por suas costas, retirando sua camisa.

Foi aí que ouvi aquele soluço baixo. Senti o calor úmido tocar meu ombro e escorrer pela minha pele e o tremor do menor em meus braços. Parei no mesmo instante. Era como receber um soco de gelo no estômago. Uma verdadeira Execução Aurora. Agora eu entendia perfeitamente como o Hyoga se sentiu naquele Esquife de Gelo.

—Não... Não me faça odiá-lo, Pedro. – Pediu, entre os soluços.

O que eu estava fazendo?! Molestando meu amigo, agindo como um idiota, fazendo coisas contra a vontade dele! Eu era um verdadeiro babaca. Afrouxei o agarre, observando-o escorregar, sentando no chão, ainda chorando. Abaixei-me, o envolvendo em um abraço delicado.

—Me perdoe, Gabs. Por favor, me desculpa. – Senti ele menear a cabeça. Não estava me rejeitando ou tentando me afastar e isso me deu um certo alívio.

—Você... é meu melhor... meu único amigo... eu não quero... ter que odiá-lo. – Ouvi-o dizer, sua voz soando abafada. Senti-me abraçado à uma criança com medo. Não queria soltá-lo, nunca mais. Nunca mais queria vê-lo tão... assustado.

Ficamos assim por um tempo, sentindo o calor um do outro. Acariciei seus fios lisos e negros, sutilmente, sentindo o perfume suave do shampoo que usara. Quando percebi, ele havia dormido, aninhado ao meu peito.

Sorri. Ele realmente não me odiava.

Era inegável o quanto eu o amava. O quanto eu o queria bem. O quanto o queria só para mim e por mim. Tudo nele me encantava... Os olhos negros e profundos, a pele alva, os poucos sorrisos que dava – a maioria direcionados a mim e as minhas idiotices, e eu as fazia apenas para vê-lo sorrir.

Peguei-o nos braços, deitando-o na cama confortavelmente. Ajeitei o cobertor sobre seu corpo e afastei as mechas que caiam sobre seu rosto. Deslizei os dedos sobre as marcas que as lágrimas haviam deixado em sua pele. Não o faria chorar mais. Nem que eu tivesse que permanecer nesta tortura – que era estar tão perto e não poder tê-lo – pelo resto da minha vida.

\--x--

Abri os olhos, admirando a vista. Gabriel estava sentado na minha cama, seu pé cutucava minha barriga.

—Hey, não vai levantar? – Indagou.

Afastei seu pé, esfregando os olhos. Era a primeira vez que eu acordava depois dele. O menor era sempre o primeiro a dormir e o ultimo a acordar.

—Bom dia pra você também. – Respondi, levantando-me ainda um tanto sonolento. — Vamos descer que eu faço o café.

O moreno me seguiu para fora, até a cozinha, onde se sentou na cadeira enquanto eu pegava as coisas e preparava o café. Meus pensamentos viajavam. Gabriel parecia estar agindo completamente normal. Era como se o que havia acontecido na noite anterior não passasse de um sonho. Será que havia sido apenas uma peça pregada pela minha imaginação? Não conseguia entender.

—Que cheiro- Ei! O leite está derramando! – Exclamou, assustando-me. Ele desligou o fogo e retirou as panelas do fogão. – O pão está completamente queimado... Terra chamando Pedro, onde você esta?

—Desculpa, eu me distraí.

—Percebi. Deixa que eu termino aqui, senta lá. – Indicou a cadeira e eu obedeci sem muita relutância.

Tomamos o café da manhã em silêncio. Gabriel não era de puxar assunto, eu quem era o tagarela. Mas desta vez fiquei apenas observando, procurando entender o que estava acontecendo. Porque ele agia normalmente?

Quando estávamos indo para a sala, voltar à maratona de videogame, o menor deu-me um chute no traseiro.

—Qual o seu problema? – Perguntou, aparentemente chateado.

—Não é nada. – Sentei-me no sofá, pegando o controle. Ele se sentou do meu lado, de braços cruzados, me encarando.

—Sei.

Não resisti. Novamente meu olhar deslizou atentamente por seu corpo. A expressão carrancuda, os botões abertos da camisa, que deixavam as linhas do pescoço e um vislumbre do tórax a mostra... Deixei a mão esticar. Queria tocar aquela área, sentir a textura da pele. Se o que havia acontecido ontem a noite era só um sonho, quem sabe desta vez ele não deixaria?

Assustei-me com o estalo. Minha mão havia sido rebatida para longe e Gabriel me encarava assustado.

—Desculpe. Eu não queria... Olha, Gabs, eu sou um completo idiota. Não estou entendendo mais nada! – Passei as mãos pelo cabelo, me levantando, atordoado.

—Eu é quem não estou entendendo Pedro. – Ele disse, recolhendo as pernas no sofá, abraçando-as e abaixando a cabeça. – Eu... ainda estou tentando me acostumar com o fato de que meu melhor amigo é apaixonado por mim... Não queria que as coisas mudassem entre nós, nunca quis.

—As coisas não precisam mudar, Gabs. Eu gosto de você, de verdade, e não to mais conseguindo esconder isso. Eu sei que fui um babaca ontem, que me deixei levar. Mas prometo que não vai acontecer de novo. – Sentei-me novamente, ao seu lado, apoiando minhas mãos em seus joelhos. – Só... me dê uma chance... Uma chance de te mostrar que as coisas podem ficar ainda melhores entre a gente.

—Eu tenho medo, Pedro! E depois? O que nossos pais vão achar? O que os outros vão pensar da gente? – O moreno me encarou com seus grandes olhos negros, úmidos.

—Não precisamos pensar nisso agora... Não precisa ter medo, prometo que vou te proteger. Apenas me deixe fazê-lo feliz. Por favor. – Pedi.

Meu coração batia no peito tão frenético quanto a bateria de uma escola de samba. Não pensei que diria tudo o que sentia por ele tão cedo e, muito menos pensei que ele iria aceitar... A cada instante eu ficava mais ansioso por uma resposta, mas Gabriel nada disse, apenas abaixou as pernas, removendo um único obstáculo que havia entre nós. Atrevi-me a tocar-lhe o rosto, vendo-o fechar os olhos para sentir o toque. Era um consentimento silencioso de que ele estava me aceitando.

Sorri de canto, aproximando nossos rostos, tocando nossos lábios de forma suave e carinhosa. Finalmente estava fazendo as coisas do jeito certo. Segurei sua nuca, aprofundando o beijo vagarosamente, experimentando seu sabor, como uma criança que come um doce pela primeira vez. Senti-o agarrar minha camisa. Suas mãos tremiam de leve e ele ainda parecia um tanto inseguro. Apartei o beijo, puxando-o para um abraço.

—Não vamos ter pressa... temos todo o tempo do mundo. – Disse, sussurrando em seu ouvido, sentindo-o estremecer. Sorri, um dos meus maiores sorrisos e ele retribuiu, com um sorriso tímido e corado. Peguei os controles que estavam largados no sofá, ajudando Gabriel a se ajeitar, para que ficasse sentado entre minhas pernas. Envolvi-o com os braços e apoiei a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele parecia um tanto constrangido e ainda estava corado, mas eu não queria soltá-lo ainda. Queria mantê-lo sempre pertinho de mim. — Que tal voltarmos ao jogo? Você não pode sair daqui com o recorde!

—Até parece que eu vou perder pra você! – Ele disse rindo e relaxou, iniciando o jogo.

Não me importava se nossa relação andaria devagar. O importante era que o primeiro passo estava dado e, se depender de mim, iremos andar juntos pelo resto da vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Este capítulo e personagens, fazem parte de uma história original chamada "A Lágrima da Espada", que ainda não está sendo publicada, pois está em fase de finalização.
> 
> Não tem nada de especial, é uma história paralela, antes do enredo original, apenas um romancezinho entre os meus dois personagens principais.


End file.
